


The End of The First

by jazzysoggy



Series: The Second Hour [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Regeneration, The Doctor Fell on Doomsday, Time Lord Rose Tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzysoggy/pseuds/jazzysoggy
Summary: What if the Doctor fell on Doomsday, and Rose was forced to take on the Doctor's role in the universe. Rose continues on until The End of Time and has just sent the Time Lords back into the Time Lock.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler
Series: The Second Hour [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018302
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	The End of The First

The TARDIS materializes in a snowy landscape, and Rose steps out, looking around. Ood Sigma is waiting for her.

“Ah! It seems like I was summoned, wasn’t I? Sorry for being rude, I was a bit busy, saving the world, the usual,” Rose greeted Ood Sigma.

“You should not have delayed,” Ood Sigma responded.

“Well, the last time I came, you said my song would be ending soon, and I really don’t fancy dying soon.”

“You will come with me,” Ood Sigma said.

Rose locks the TARDIS using a remote key, something new she had made in the lab and decided to test it here.

“So, how old are you now, Ood Sigma?” Rose asked before seeing the Ood City.

“Amazing,” she said as she took in the breathtaking city. You’ve achieved all this in how long?”

“One hundred years,” Ood Sigma responded.

Rose frowned. “That can’t be right. This is too fast. The city shouldn’t be here for a long time, and you shouldn’t have been able to reach for me back in the 21st Century. Something’s accelerating your species way beyond normal.”

“And the Mind of the Ood is troubled.”

“Why, what’s happened?” Rose asked.

“Every night, Rose, every night we have bad dreams.”

“Returning, returning, returning, it is slowly returning through the dark and the fire and the blood. Always returning, returning to this world. It is returning, and he is returning, and they are returning, but too late. Too late. Far too late. He has come,” the Elder chants.

“Ok then…” Rose said, feeling quite weirded out by the strange chanting

“You will join,” an Ood chanted, and Rose links hands with the Ood and sees the laughing face.

“He come to us every night. I think all the people of the universe dream of him now,” the Elder explained.

“No,” Rose whispered in denial. “It can’t be. That man is dead.”

“There is yet more. Join us. Events are taking shape. So many years ago, and yet changing the now. There is a man.”

\----------------------

After listening into the prophecy, which stirred up disturbing memories of The Year, she quickly phones Martha, warning her that the Master is returning. She lands in a junkyard, and wonders why the TARDIS brought her here, before she heard four bangs. She spots the Master fleeing, and tries to reason with him, before bumping into Wilfred. They then have a chat at a café about how Donna is doing, who she’s engaged to, how has Rose been doing since Donna has left. Wilfred listens to Rose, feeling the weight the young woman was carrying, and is in awe, wondering how she manages to carry on. Rose however isn't focusing on Wilfred's facial expression, instead, trying to come up with a 

At night, she soon confronts the Master, only to be met with deluded talk of eating humans. Feeling disgusted, she tries to reason with him, tries to convince him to stop if she would help, but he kept on talking about the drums in his head. He then flies and Rose chases after him. A SAS helicopter soon comes down, troops roping down, grabbing the Master and knocking him out, while opening fire on Rose. Rose, not feeling in the mood to die flees the scene.

\----------------------

Everyone on the planet except Donna, Wilf and Rose has turned into a spitting image of the Master, and at this point, Rose was feeling a bit more than helpless. The situation has gone from bad to horrible, and for her, it seemed like the day couldn’t get any worse. Donna was running for her life with no one to help her, only protected by the TARDIS. The Master then interrogates Rose about where the TARDIS is, and Rose attempts to delay, only this time, she's gotten good at it. Soon, the cactus people, as Rose simply called them, rescued her and Wilfred from the Master, and they scram out. On the ship, Rose sabotages the flight controls to stay near Earth upon hearing the cacti's plans, not planning on abandoning Earth anytime soon to the Master.

“Rose? Hello? Hello? Is that you? Rose? Anyone? Anyone? Oh, I think I’m lost,” Wilfred said as he wandered the spaceship corridors.

“And yet you are found. Events are closing. The day is almost upon us. But tell me, old soldier. Did you take arms?” the woman asked.

“I brought this. But what am I supposed to do?” Wilfred asked.

“This is Rose’s final battle. At the end of her life, she must stand at arms, or lose herself and all this world, to the End of Time,” the woman said.

“But she never carries guns. She doesn’t do that! Who are you?” Wilfred asked.

“I was lost, so very long ago,” the woman cryptically responded.

“Aye, aye. Got this old tub mended?” Wilfred asked Rose when he finally found her.

“Just trying to fix the heating,” Rose responded.

“Oh. I've always dreamt of a view like that. Hee, hee. I'm an astronaut. It's dawn over England, look. Brand new day. My wife's buried down there. I might never visit her again now. Do you think he changed them, in their graves?”

Rose was horrified at the thought and simply said,

“I’m so sorry.”

“No, not your fault,” Wilfred said.

“Isn’t it?”

“Oh, 1948, I was over there. End of the Mandate in Palestine. Private Mott. Skinny little idiot, I was. Stood on this rooftop, in the middle of a skirmish. It was like a blizzard, all them bullets in the air. The world gone mad. Yeah, you don't want to listen to an old man's tales, do you?”

“No, no, you should continue,” Rose said to him, wanting to listen to Wilfred's history.

“Listen, I, I want you to have this,” Wilfred said, offering the revolver to Rose, “I’ve kept it all this time, and I thought…”

“No,” Rose stressed, knowing that the Doctor wouldn't have wanted her to use the gun.

“No, but if you take it, you could,” Wilfred reasoned.

“No. You had that gun in the mansion. You could have shot the Master there and then,” Rose answered.

“Too scare, I suppose.”

“I’d be proud,” Rose quietly said.

“Of what?”

“If you were my dad,” Rose finished.

“Oh, come on, don't start. But you said, you were told he will knock four times and then you die. Well, that's him, isn't it? The Master. That noise in his head? The Master is going to kill you.”

“Yeah,” Rose calmly responded, wondering when she started becoming so calm about death.

“Then kill him first,” Wilfred told Rose.

“And that’s how the Master started,” Rose responded, remembering what the TARDIS told her about the Master.

\----------------------

The Master initiates his final plan. He brought back the Time Lords, and there, 5 Time Lords stood.

“My Lord Master. We are gathered for the end,” Rassilon greeted the Master. Rose on the other hand, was still having trouble getting up after the crash.

“It is a fitting paradox that out salvation comes at the hands of our most infamous child.”

“Look around you. I’ve transplanted myself into every single human being. But who wants a mongrel little species like them, because now I can transplant myself into every single Time Lord. Oh, yes, Mister President, sir, standing there all noble and resplendent and decrepit. Think how much better you’re going to look as me.

Rassilon raises his gauntlet, and undoes the Master’s damage to all humans.

“No, no, don’t. No, no, stop it! No, no, no, don’t!”

“On your knees, mankind,” and at the moment, Rose finally stood in defiance.

“The prophesized Abomination,” Rassilon sneered at Rose.

“Lovely lot of people you are,” Rose grumbled, not understanding why the Doctor spoke of the Time Lords so fondly. 

“No, that’s fine, that’s fine, that’s good, because you said salvation. I still saved you. Don’t forget that,” the Master desperately attempted.

“The approach begins.”

“Approach of what?” the confused Master asked.

“Something is returning,” Rose answered, “Don’t you ever listen? That was the prophecy. Not someone, something.”

“What is it?” the Master asked Rose.

“They’re not just bringing back the species. It’s Gallifrey. Right here, right now,” and Gallifrey soon appeared close to the Earth.

“But, I did this. I get the credit. I’m on your side!” the Master said.

“But this is fantastic, isn’t it? The Time Lords restored.”

“You weren’t there in the final days of the War,” Rose told the Master, remembering the research she had done on the Time War, and not one bit of it was pretty. Monsters that made Cybermen and Daleks look like toy dolls. “Everything’s coming through. Not just the Daleks, but the Skaro Degradations, the Horde of Travesties, the Nightmare Child, the Could-have-been King with his army of Meanwhiles and Never-weres. The War turned into hell. And you brought it right upon Earth! Hell is descending.”

“My kind of world,” the Master madly replied.

“Just listen!” Rose shouted, “Because even the Time Lords couldn’t survive that!” and soon she heard what she hoped to never hear. Something she thought were only lines read on a book, something that could never possibly happen.

“We will initiate the Final Sanction. The end of time will come at my hand. The rupture will continue until it rips the Time Vortex apart.”

“That’s suicide!” the Master exclaimed.

“You’re disgusting,” Rose coldly said to the Time Lords, “I see why the Doctor destroyed you all in the Time War.”

“Then, take me with you, Lord President. Let me ascend into glory.”

“You are diseased, albeit a disease of our own making. No more,” Rassilon said, and Rose cocked back the revolver, aiming it at Rassilon.

“Choose your enemy well. We are many. The Master is but one.”

“But he’s the President. Kill him, and Gallifrey could be yours,” the Master said, trying to tempt Rose. Rose then aims it back at the Master.

“He’s to blame, not me. Oh, the link is inside my head. Kill me, the link gets broken, they go back. You never would, you coward. Go on then. Do it.”

Rose then aims it back at the President, not knowing who to shoot. How she wished the Doctor were still here. He would've knew what to do.  
“Exactly. It’s not just me, it’s him. He’s the link. Kill him!”

Rose wanted to scream shut up at that moment, as the Master was just clouding her decision-making abilities.

“The final act of your life is murder. But which one of us?”

A woman then lowers her hands and looks at Rose, looking at the diamond. This told what Rose what she needed to know, and she turns back to face the Master.

“Get out of the way,” she snarled, and the Master moves. Rose shoots the diamond, and the link explodes, and the Time Lords get sucked away.

“The link is broken. Back into the Time War, Rassilon. Back into hell!”

“You’ll die with me, Abomination.”

“I know,” Rose said knowing what the gauntlet could do to her as Rassilon aims it at her.

“Get out of the way,” the Master shouted, and Rose steps aside.

“You did this to me! All of my life! You made me! One! Two! Three! Four!” the Master yells as he attacks the President before they all disappear.

Rose started shaking, not knowing whether she was dreaming or not.

"I'm still alive," Rose whispered, and silence ensued.

She then stands up, dusting herself off, then turning around to leave the scene behind, thinking of all the adventures she will go on next, before a noise interrupts her.

 _Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock_. 

She froze, turning around, and sees Wilfred's hands pressed against the glass, looking at her expectantly.

"No," Rose whispered in denial, stunned by the scene, before slowly trudging back to Wilfred in dread. The prophecy will still be fulfilled.

"They gone, then? Yeah, good-o. If you could let me out?" Wilfred asked Rose, noticing her pained expression.

"Yeah," Rose weakly whispered.

"Only, this thing seems to be making a bit of a noise," Wilfred pointed out to Rose.

Rose just stared. " The Master left the Nuclear Bolt running. It's gone into overload," Rose softly explained.

"And that's bad, is it?" Wilfred asked.

"It's not going to explode, Wilfred," Rose weakly said, "The excess radiation will get vented inside. Vinvocci glass contains it. All five hundred thousand rads, about to flood that thing."

"Oh. Well, you'd better let me out, then."

"Except it's gone critical. Touch one control and it floods. Even this would set it off," Rose explained, showing her sonic screwdriver.

Silence filled the room.

"I'm sorry."

"I know," Rose answered WIlfred.

"Look, just leave me," Wilfred told Rose, not wishing to see the young lady sacrifice herself for an old man like him.

"Okay then, if you say so Wilfred. Because you just had to go in there? You had to go and get stuck. Because that's what you do. Always been waiting for me all this time," Rose said as anger seep into her voice.

"No really, just leave me. I'm an old man, Rose. I've had my time."

"Exactly. You've lived your life, you've done everything you wished to do. You've loved, you've had children, you've seen the world. But me? I could do so much more! So much more!" Rose shouted. "But this is what I get. My reward. And it's not fair!" Rose screamed, screaming at the universe for taking away her chance at an innocent life, for taking the Doctor away from her, for destroying her family, and for taking all her friends away.

Soon, her anger drains away, and she realizes that Wilfred still had family, and she thought, maybe then her sacrifice may be worth it. She approaches the opposing booth, trying to convince herself that she had no regrets.

"No, no, no," Wilfred whimpered in horror at what Rose was about to do, "please don't. No, don't! Please don't! Please!"

"Wilfred, it's my honor," Rose said, looking at him before looking back at the booth. "Better be quick. Three, two, one."

Rose pushes the button, and soon, the booth fills with radiation, bombarding Rose, putting her in agonizing pain. Wilfred watches at the side, looking at her in the booth in horror as she curls up into a ball, screaming in pain as she withers away. Soon, the power goes out, yet Rose is still curled in a ball. Wilfred looks in terror, hoping that Rose wasn't dead, before finally seeing her move, weakly getting off the ground, and Wilfred is filled with relief and surprise.

"What? Hello," Wilfred said.

"Hi," was all Rose could muster, stunned that she wasn't dead, and was still alive after all this time.

"Still with us?" Wilfred asked.

"The system's dead. I absorbed it all," Rose said as her strength dwindles, pushing against the door, "Oh. Now it opens."

"Well, there we are then. Safe and sound. Mind you, you're in hell of a state. You've got some battle scars there," Wilfred told Rose, thinking everything is over.

Rose was weary, knowing that she was still dying.

"I don't have too long to live," Rose softly said to Wilfred.

Wilfred hugs Rose, trying to comfort her.

Rose pilots the TARDIS, arriving outside the Noble's home.

"Oh, she's smiling. Something wonderful must have happened," Rose said, "Don't go thinking this is goodbye, Wilf. I'll see you one last time."

"What do you mean?" Wilfred asked.

"Just keep looking. I'll be there," Rose answered.

At an abandoned factory, Martha and Mickey are running from explosives.

"I told you to stay behind," Mickey exclaimed.

"Well, you look like you needed help. Besides, you're the one who persuaded me to go freelance," Martha retorted.

"Yeah, but we're being fired at by a Sontaran," Mickey shouted back as the Sontaran fires upon them, bellowing out battle cries, "and this is no place for a married woman."

"Well then, you shouldn't have married me," Martha jokes.

The Sontaran is on the ground, running toward them, and has a clear shot. He prepares to take it, before being hit by Rose with a hammer on the probic vent. 

"If we go in here and down to the factory floor, and down past that corridor, then he won't know that we're here," Mickey told Martha, not noticing Rose has already taken out the Sontaran.

"Mickey," Martha says, trying to get Mickey's attention as Rose approaches them, "Mickey."

"Hey! Rosie, how are you doing?" Mickey greets Rose.

Rose was too weak to reply, mustering a lot of strength just to stand up. Mickey sees the pained expression on her face, the scars and the lack of enthusiasm and knows something is very wrong.

"Don't answer that," Mickey said, before pulling Rose into a hug. Rose embraces it, before pulling out of the hug then going to hug Martha.

"Goodbye Mickey, Goodbye Martha," Rose solemnly whispers, before heading back to the TARDIS. Martha starts to tear up, knowing that Rose was going to her death. Mickey comforts Martha, pulling her into a hug as the TARDIS dematerialized.

On Bannerman Road, Luke Smith is on the phone, walking without paying attention to that traffic.

"That was the maddest Christmas ever, Clive. Mum still doesn't know what happened. She got Mister Smith to put out this story saying that Wi-Fi went mad all across the world, giving everyone hallucinations. I mean, how else do you explain it? Everyone with a different face."

A car is about to hit Luke, beeping, before Rose pops in, dragging him away before he gets run over.

Luke is stunned, seeing Rose here. Rose however asks, "Where's your mum?"

"My mum is..." Luke says, trailing off, before spotting his mum across the sidewalk, "...over there," he exclaims, pointing her out.

Rose then approaches Sarah Jane, hugging her. "Thank you," she whispers, "for everything you've done for me."

Sarah Jane watches as Rose pulls out of the hug, and watches as Rose limps away, and fears the worst.

Jack Harkness is drinking alone at an alien bar, as a song is being sung. A barman puts a paper in front of Jack.

"From the woman over there."

Jack looks up and sees Rose weakly waving at him, with a smile on her face. The paper says, his name is Alonso. Alonso sits next to Jack.

Jack salutes Rose before turning to the young man.

"So, Alonso, going my way?" Jack asked.

"How do you know my name?" Alonso bewilderedly asked.

"I'm kind of psychic," Jack said.

"Really?" a bewilderded Alonso said.

"Yeah," Jack answered with a smirk.

"Do you know what I'm thinking right now?" Alonso asked.

"Oh, yeah," Jack answered, taking a sip from his drink.

At a bookstore, a woman is signing signatures for her newest book.

"No, it's not just a story, no. Every word of it's true. I found my great grandmother's diary in the loft, and she was a nurse in 1913, and she had a friend named Lily Smith. Except she was from the future. She was friends with a woman from today. And she wrote it all down," the author of the book says, before signing a book for the young man. A Journal of Impossible Things, the title of the book was, by Verity Newman, who was a spitting image of her great-grandmother Joan Redfern.

"Thank you," the man said after his book was signed, and he walks away to let the woman behind him get her book signed..

The woman hands Verity the book.

"And who's it for?" Verity asked, looking down at her book.

"Rose Tyler," Rose answered.n

"To Rose Tyler. Funny, that's the name she used," she says, before looking up, faced by Rose, who looked no different from the descriptions of her from her great-grandmother.

"Was she happy in the end?" Rose asked.

"Yes. Yes, she was. Were you?" Verity asked Rose.

Rose smiled sadly, before taking the book and turning back to the entrance, leaving the book store for the first and last time.

The bells at a church are ringing for the end of a wedding ceremony, the sky is bright as day.

"You look lovely. Come here" Wilfred said, before kissing both Donna and Sylvia.

"Everybody, three cheers. Hip, hip..."

"Hooray!"

"Hip, hip..."

"Hooray!"

"Hip, hip..."

"Hooray!"

"Right, come on then, you lot. This photo is just with friends. Come on. And I want all of you in it," Donna said, moving everyone into position, "That's it. Well, friends, and Nerys. Oh, I'm only joking. Oh, look at her," Donna said as she teased Nerys.

"You made me wear peach!" Nerys exclaimed.

"That's because you are a peach," Donna smirked, "Furry skin, stone inside, going off."

"Okay, smile," the photographer said before Donna realized someone was missing, and shouted, "Wait, there's someone missing!"

Just then, as if on cue, loud wheezing can be heard. The TARDIS materializes nearby, and Donna runs towards the TARDIS, banging on the door.

"Spacegirl! Come out and get your photo taken!"

Rose then pops open the door. "Blimey, you're going to make me deaf!"

Donna then drags Rose's arm, putting her into position in the photo, and the cameraman tells the group to smile.

"Cheese!"

The cameraman takes the photo, and everyone hurry's off except Sylvia, Donna, and Wilfred.

"And here you are, eh? Still not dead. Didn't I tell you you'd be all right," Wilfred said, as Rose gives Donna a hug, "Oh! They've arrested Mister Naismith. It was on the news. Crimes are undisclosed. And his daughter. Both of them, locked up. But I keep thinking, Rose, there's one thing you never told me. That woman. Who was she?"

"I just wanted to give you this," Rose said to Donna. "Wedding present. The thing is, I don't have money right now, so I popped back in time, borrowed a quid off a really lovely man. Geoffrey Noble, his name was. Have it, he said. Have that on me."

The family is in tears, before Rose says to Donna, "Goodbye, Donna. Goodbye, Wilferd," as she walks away from the crying family, and heads toward the TARDIS to meet someone one last time.

The TARDIS soon materializes in the alleyway of the Powell Estate, just as a much younger Rose, and Jackie passes it by.

"I'm late now. I've missed it. It's midnight. Mickey's going to be calling me everything. This is your fault," younger Rose accused Jackie. Older Rose looks upon them and smiles, missing Jackie and her role in her life. Had it really been 6 years ago since she first started traveling? It seemed like she never was that young.

"No, it's not. It's Jimbo. He said he was going to vie us a lift, then he said his axle broke. I can't help it!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Get rid of him, Mum. He's useless," younger Rose said. Older Rose on the side chuckles at this, yearning for simpler times like this.

"Listen to you, with a mechanic. Be fair though. My time of life, I'm not going to do much better."

"Don't be like that," younger Rose said, "You never know. There could be someone out there."

"Maybe, one day. Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year! Don't stay out all night." Rose said.

"Try and stop me," Jackie challenged before they head in opposite directions. Jackie hears older Rose grunt in the shadows. She isn't able to identify her though due to the poor lighting.

"You all right?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah," older Rose grits out in pain.

"Must have had too much to drink."

"Something like that," Rose softly said, hoping Jackie didn't know it was her.

"Maybe it's time you went home," Jackie told her.

"Yeah," Rose simply replied.

"Anyway, Happy New Year" Jackie happily said.

"What year is this," Rose suddenly asked, wanting to savor this last conversation.

"Blimey, that drink really must have been something," Jackie answered. "It's 2005, January the First."

"2005," Rose muttered to herself, "Tell you what. I bet you're going to have a great year."

"Yeah?" Jackie said, unconvinced, "See you," Jackie says, walking back toward the flat. Rose watches her mother enters the flat one last time, wishing she had appreciated every last moment with her, before painfully limping back towards the TARDIS. She grits her teeth in pain before she falls over, into the snow, her vision starting to spin.

"We will sing to you, Rose," Ood Sigma said, "The universe will sing you to your sleep," and a harmounious melody begins to play in her head. "This song is ending, but the story never ends." She gets up and starts to stagger towards the TARDIS, each step becoming more labored and painful than the last, her energy being depleted.

She finally gets to the TARDIS' door, holding onto the handle like a lifeline, before pushing the door open, and entering the TARDIS. She throws her thick coat over the coral, before heading to the console. She then looks at her hand, which is already starting to show radiation burns.

She looks at the console room, walking around, knowing this would be the last time she would see the TARDIS, and the TARDIS comforts Rose as she dies. For a moment, she hallucinates herself seeing the Doctor and herself in the console room, seeing all of them in their respective adventures, like ghosts of the past, dancing around the console room, giggling and laughing. She longs for the Doctor to be with her, just one last time before she goes. Soon, all of these echos fade away, and she is once again alone in the console room. She feels all of her energy finally drain away, her breathes becoming shallower, and her heart begins to grow weak. She looks at the console room ceiling, and realizes she will soon die, still young and full of regret.

"I don't want to go," Rose weakly whimpered, before golden energy starts engulfing her, flooding her hand and blurring her vision. She looks at her hands as the energy begins to spill off of it in waves, and only has a moment to process it before she is engulfed in a giant flame. The energy begins to consume her, tearing her apart and putting her back together, putting her into agonizing pain as it changing her into someone new. She tries to scream, but her screams weren't heard. The hot flames cause the console room bursts into flames, coral structures collapsing around the explosion, damaging the console. Soon, her regeneration finishes, and the flames from her finally subside, and she stumbles. In the blonde's place is a taller, skinnier, brunette with short hair and green eyes.

"Legs. I've still got legs," the girl shouted as she kissed both her legs, before giggling madly at what she had just done. "Good. Arms. Hands. Fingers. Ears, yes. Two eyes. The nose could've been worse. 

Chin. Hair," the girl stops, noticing her short hair.

"I'm a boy!" she exclaims, before feeling her neck.

"No, I'm not a boy. And I not blonde!" she exclaims, before realizing she's forgetting something.

"And something else. Something important, there's something I'm forgetting, I'm, I'm" the girl exclaimed, trying to remeber just what it was she was forgetting.

 _Bang!_ as something nearby explodes.

"Ha! Crashing!" The girl shouts as the TARDIS plummets back to Earth, and she soon races around the TARDIS console, trying to assess the situation using a nearby monitor.

"Ha, ha! Whoo-hoo hoo! Ah! Geronimo!" 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment on whether you think this is an interesting concept.


End file.
